Amnesia Apple
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: Applejack finds a pony with no memory in the orchard and decides to help him out. AJxOC


I don't own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Chapter 1 Who Am I?

A throbbing headache. A sharp pain in my side. Something wet running down the side of my face. A loud and intense ringing in my ears. And a general soreness everywhere else. That's how I felt when I woke up. I raised a hoof to see what was on my face. It was blood, not like that was really a surprise or anything. I stood up rather shakily, and looked around.

I was in the middle of a field, with nothing around me. Wait, what's that over there? Trees? And there's something in them. Something red. Apples, maybe? My stomach grumbled at the sight of them. Guess I haven't eaten in while. I decided heading that way would probably be my best option right now.

I took a step forward and nearly fell flat on my face. "What the hell…" I grumbled, standing back up. My legs, it seemed, were barely working, allowing me to stand and slowly shuffle forward, but not able to do much else. So I made my way down towards the trees, a task that took way longer then it should have.

Reaching the trees, I could see that they were, in fact, filled with apples. There were also a lot of other apple trees extending as far as I could see. A forest? No, more likely an orchard. I looked up at the fruits hanging above me, trying to figure out how to get at them. I was going to buck the tree, but considering how much trouble I just had with walking, I didn't think I could generate enough strength to knock a single leaf form it's branches. Jumping up to them was no go, and climbing was definitely out of the question.

I looked around, trying to see if there was maybe a branch I could whack the tree with or some, like, rocks or something I could stand on. Instead of any of that, I saw some apples lying at the base of one of the trees. I shuffled over and picked one up. It didn't look rotten or like it had gotten bruised in the fall, not like it would have mattered. I was too hungry to care. I bit into it.

"Oh sweet Celestia," I mumbled as I chewed. The apple tasted incredible. But then again, I was so hungry, I would have thought that dirt tasted amazing. I quickly devoured the rest of it and moved onto another one, eating it just as fast. I picked up a third one and about to bite into it when I heard a voice yell, "What do ya think yer doin'?"

I looked up and saw an orange earth pony wearing a cowboy hat walking towards me, a fierce glare on her face. "Those apples are property of Sweet Apple Acres!" she said as she got closer.

"Oh… Sorry," I mumbled putting the apple down.

"What are ya doin' all the way out here?" she asked stopping a couple of feet away from me.

"Dunno," I said with a shrug, "I woke up over there," I gestured towards the field, "And this looked like the only place where I might be able to get some help."

She nodded and said, "And what about this?" She reached out and touched the side of my head. I flinched away, wincing a little at her touch. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I said, "I'm not sure what caused this. Not really sure about much of anything right now."

She looked at me for a moment, absorbing what I just said, before saying, "Alright. I'm gonna take ya back to the house and git ya cleaned a bit, then take ya to the hospital."

"Oh, uh, thanks," I replied, not really sure of what else to say.

"My names Applejack by the way. What's yers?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but abruptly stopped, my mind going completely blank. "I… I don't know…" I finally mumbled, "I don't know."

* * *

The walk through the orchard was tough, considering my state, but with Applejack there to help, I was able to move a little bit faster. We reached her house after about ten minutes. When we got there, a rather large, red earth pony came walking over from the nearby barn.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing at me as we got closer.

"Dunno," Applejack responded, "Found him in the orchard. He's having some trouble with his memory. Figured I should clean him up a bit and take him to the hospital."

The red stallion nodded his head and walked off into the orchard.

"That's my big brother, Big Macintosh. Most everypony just calls him Big Mac though," Applejack explained.

"He's not very talkative, is he?" I said, watching him go.

"Nope. Now come on. Let's do somethin' 'bout that head of yers."

We went inside and quickly ascended the stairs to the upper story. Applejack led me into the bathroom and sat me down near the bathtub. "Alright, this'll probably sting a bit," she said grabbing a washcloth and getting it wet. Leaning forward, she began to wipe the blood off of my face. I winced when she touched the cut, but I sucked it up and sat still while she worked. After she finished, she grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around my head. "There, that looks good," she said with a smile.

I looked past her at the mirror on the wall. I figured I should at least know what I looked like. Could be helpful. My coat was white and appeared to be dirty, probably from whatever happened to me. My mane was a short, messy tuft of red. I didn't see a horn in the middle of my face, so I guess I wasn't a unicorn. I looked down at the rest of my body. No wings. Looks like I'm an earth pony. I saw that my tail was similarly short and messy, and in the same shade of red as my mane. But the most interesting feature was my cutie mark. Three paw prints. From, like, a cat or a dog. I wasn't too sure. It wasn't very helpful in helping me to remember anything though.

"You need a name," Applejack suddenly said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"What's that?" I responded, looking at her.

"A name," she repeated, "I need somethin' ta call ya."

"Oh, yeah, right," I said. I looked back at my cutie mark. "How about Paw Print?" I suggested.

The orange mare mulled it over for a moment before saying, "Alright. I guess it'll do fer now."

She stood up and opened the door. "Come on Paw Print," she said as she stepped out into the hall, "Lets get ya to the hospital."

We went out and headed down stairs. When we reached the first floor, I saw a small yellow filly come walking in from outside, wearing a saddlebag.

"Heya sis!" she called out upon seeing Applejack. Her gaze turned towards me and a confused look crossed her face. "Who's that?"

"Applebloom, this is Paw Print," Applejack said with a small smile, "I found him out in the orchard. I'm taking him to the hospital right now."

The filly nodded, apparently satisfied with the explanation "I see, I see," she mumbled, "Well, have fun with that!" She walked past us up the stairs, smiling as she went.

"Your little sister?" I asked.

Applejack nodded and made her way to outside. I followed close behind, than glanced back into the house, muttering "Wonder if I have any siblings…"

* * *

The walk from the farm to town was fairly lengthy, but once again, Applejack was there to help me stay upright. The town itself was more or less what I expected. A small town, with the houses and businesses close together, sometimes sharing the same building. There were quite a few ponies walking about. I noticed, as I walked, that although there were pegasai and unicorns about, the majority of the town's residents were earth ponies, and that made me happy for some reason.

"So, how far is it to the hospital?" I asked after a while.

"It's all the way on the other side of town," Applejack responded.

"Seriously?" I looked at her in disbelief, "What if there's, like, an emergency back at the orchard? You might not be able to get help in time!"

"Don't ya'll worry yerself," she said rather calmly, "We got special… uh, what's the word… protocols in place fer stuff like that."

I nodded in response. While her explanation didn't answer all my questions, it was acceptable. I mean, it's not like I'd be staying there or anything. As soon as I saw the doctor, I was gonna head out of town, try to see if I could find anypony who knew what happened to me, or at the very least, who I was.

Then, all of a sudden, we were assaulted by a pink pony. Ok, maybe "assault" isn't the best word, but it was somewhat fitting. I mean, one minute, were walking down the street and it's clear, and the next, the curly haired freak comes bouncing towards us, from seemingly nowhere. It was like she just appeared out of thin air. Then, cotton candy head sees us and rushes over to us. I thought for sure that she was on something, and was probably going to try to mug us so she could buy more, but Applejack stepped forward smiling.

"Heya Pinkie!" she called out to cotton candy head.

"Heya Applejack!" she responded, than focused her attention on me, "Who's this? I don't think I've ever seen him around town before. Is he new to town? Where does he live? Does he like cupcakes?"

"Whoa, Pinkie, slow down," Applejack interrupted, "This is Paw Print. I found him out in the orchard."

"What were you doing out there? Were you looking for Rainbow Dash? Cause she likes to nap there, and when I'm looking for her, I always check there when she's not at home or in the park or up in a cloud or…"

"I don't know why I was there," I quickly interrupted, "Can't really remember much of anything right now."

"Oh no! What happened to you? Did you hit your head? Cause you have a bandage around your head, and ponies usually only have bandages around their heads if they got hurt. Is that how you lost your memory?"

"Probably," I replied, "Like I said, can't really remember much of anything. Applejacks taking me to the hospital right now. I'll probably know more after that."

"I see. Well, I better not keep you then. I have planning to do anyway. Bye!"

Cotton candy head bounced off, humming as she went. I watched her go, than looked back at Applejack. "That sounded ominous," I said.

"Nah, it's fine," Applejack laughed, "That's just Pinkie Pie. She's a friend of mine. She's just planning a party for you."

"A party? For me? But I don't even know her!"

"She throws parties fer every new pony that comes to town. It's her way of welcoming you."

"Oh. That's rather nice of her."

"Like I said, that's Pinkie Pie. She's probably the weirdest pony you'll ever meet, but she means well."

I nodded. "And is she always that happy?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

The rest of the walk to the hospital was uneventful. No more ponies hopped up on Celestia knows what came popping up out of nowhere, nor did we meet any other interesting ponies. I rather liked that. The hospital itself was rather large and I was somewhat impressed. It must have shown on my face, as Applejack chuckled, saying, "It's just a hospital. It aint that impressive."

"Sorry," I replied, "It's just so big. I think I like big buildings."

"Well, that's good. Yer finally rememberin' somethin'."

"I guess so."

We walked inside and I felt somewhat disappointed. The interior looked like a typical hospital; white walls, white tiled floor, fluorescent lights overhead, making that annoying buzzing sound. We walked up to the receptionist desk and were greeted by a smiling earth pony nurse.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" she asked.

"Hi. I need to see a doctor," I responded.

"Okay. Just fill this out, and the doctor will see you shortly," she said, handing me a clipboard.

I sat down and looked over the paperwork. I started to fill it out, but quickly hit a snag. "Son of a bitch…" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked, looking over my shoulder.

"It's asking me where I live and if I have insurance or any allergies to medicine and, and… I don't know what to say."

"Here, lemme help." Applejack took the clipboard and walked over to the nurse. The two of them started talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying from where I was. Eventually, Applejack came walking back over and sat down next to me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I let the nurse know what's goin' on. She said the doctor should be out soon."

Then, as if on cue, the doctor walked in. "Paw Print?" he called out.

"That's me!" I said getting up.

"Follow me," he said and started to walk back into the hospital proper. I followed close behind and we ended up in an examination room. "All right, lets see here," the doctor mumbled, looking at his clipboard, "Says here you have multiple injuries and are having some memory troubles."

"That's one way to put it," I replied.

The doctor nodded and began undoing the bandage around my head, saying, "Lets take at look at this first." He looked at the cut, than grabbed some cotton balls and a bottle. "Well, this doesn't look too deep. I'll just clean this up a little, and it should heal in a few days. Now then, this will sting a bit." He poured out a little bit of liquid onto one of the cotton balls and dabbed it at the cut. Sure enough, it stung, but I was used to it by now. He finished up and wrapped a new bandage around my head. "Okay, now lets see about the rest of you."

* * *

We went to a few different rooms after that, the doctor running different tests on me in each one, drawing some blood, even taking a few x-rays. When we finally got back to the examination room, the doctor began looking over his notes.

"So, what the diagnosis?" I asked after a moment.

"Well," the doctor pulled out the x-rays and placed them on that lighted board thing on the wall and began pointing things out to me, "The pain in your side appears to be the result of a cracked rib. That will take a few weeks to heal. As for your head, whatever caused that cut seems to have also given you a minor concussion. Not only that, I believe that the injury to your head is what caused your amnesia."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, "You're saying I got amnesia by getting hit in the head? Like in the cartoons?"

"That's what it looks like. Memory loss from head trauma is fairly common. So, those cartoons aren't completely off base."

"Awesome," I muttered, "Anything else?"

"The rest of your injuries seem to be the result of multiple blows from at least two different ponies."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so I just nodded my head.

"Other then that, everything looks good. Blood looks good, heart sounds good, no preexisting conditions. Aside from the beating you took, you're healthy as an ox."

"Cool. Thanks doc," I said, getting up.

The doctor quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is a prescription for painkillers to help with the pain. Take it to the receptionist and she'll help you out. Then I want you to go ahead and make an appointment to see me again in a few weeks."

"Wait, what?" That was definitely not what I was planning on doing.

"I just want to make sure everything is healing correctly."

I sighed. "All right, fine," I said, defeated and walked back out into the waiting room. Applejack saw me as I came back in and put down one of those out of date magazines that all waiting rooms seem to have.

"So, what's up?" she asked, coming over towards me.

"Minor concussion, cracked rib, trauma induced amnesia, but otherwise healthy," I responded, "I got a prescription for some painkillers and need to make an appointment to come back in a few weeks."

"Guess yer gonna need a place to stay in town fer a while then."

"Looks like it."

"Well, I guess ya can stay at Sweet Apple Acres. We could always use an extra hoof to help out."

"Awesome," I sighed.

* * *

Thank for reading, and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
